Michael Reynolds
Michael Reynolds is the creator of Illbleed, a place where the first ones must clear all the traps and exit alive from the horror theme park in order to receive the prize of $100,000,000. And he is also the father of her daughter, Eriko Christy. Michael Reynolds serves as the main antagonist and the TRUE final boss in a survival horror video game, Illbleed. He is the blue alien/monster figure who has a red scar between his both eyes and wears his own uniform. ''Illbleed'' In the opening scene of Illbleed, during Eriko Christy giving a speech for a 18th grade speech contest, she was mentioned about her father (Michael Reynolds), who was a horror theme park designer, tested out all his new traps and props on her until she was six years old due to the fact that her mother left him when she talks about her troubled childhood. After Eriko's speech, in the middle of her conversation with her friends (Kevin Kertsman and Randy Fairbanks), it was assumed that Reynolds was the one who sends an invitation to "Illbleed" (that Michael Waters, one of Eriko's friends, excitedly runs up to them holding invitations to them) for everyone that was received as a promotion, rumored to be the most exclusive horror theme park to date. Michael Reynolds states about the invitations that the first ones to clear all the traps and exit alive will be rewarded with $100,000,000. After completing all the stages, the player is forced to venture into the last stage called "Michael Reynolds' Horror Museum", where the player must face the final challenge. The player fights one of three bosses (Ohnoman, Cashman, and Bullstinger) that Michael Reynolds has set up for them in order to complete claim their reward. In the true ending of Illbleed, which all of Eriko's friends cannot be saved, Eriko enters "Michael Reynolds' Horror Museum" and finds out that the mastermind behind Illbleed, Michael Reynolds, is actually her father. When Eriko discovered that his father created Illbleed in the first place, Reynolds reveals that his true intention is sole to scare Eriko after being unable to do so when she turned six. After having a conversation between Eriko and Reynolds, he decides to invite her daughter to play his special challenge called "Special Shock Event", where all 9 monoliths are behind him and Eriko has to do it. After she completes the "Special Shock Event", she returns to her father, who is having a seizure for his failures, and when insults his testicular fortitude, she then pulls a trick of her own to freak him out by taking off her mask and reveals the same face that Reynolds has. As Reynolds screamed about being terrified by his own daughter while Eriko takes off the Reynolds mask, he then turns himself into a monster, forcing Eriko to fight against her own father. After the final battle against her father, Eriko emerges as the victor and comments on how Reynolds "destroyed himself" and "scared the living hell out of her". Gallery Illbleed-weirdo.jpg|Michael Reynolds (1st Form) Illbleed-weirdoblob.jpg|Michael Reynolds' Head (2nd Form) Illbleed-weirdobrain.jpg|Michael Reynolds' Brain (3rd & Final Form) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Mature Category:Game Bosses Category:Mongers Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Psychopath